rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan
Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan ist eine Aes Sedai, ehemals von der Roten Ajah und der ehemalige Amyrlin-Sitz der Weißen Burg. Sie ist jetzt eine Damane. Beschreibung Elaida ist die jüngste Tochter aus einem kleinen Adelshaus im Norden von Murandy, wenig mehr als eine Farm. The Wheel of Time Companion Sie ist gutaussehend und hat einen ernsten Blick. Alles an ihr sieht streng aus, nicht nur ihr Blick. Das Gewebe festigt sich (Kapitel) Sie hat dunkle Augen, die wie die eines Raubvogels wirken. Sie wirkt nicht alt, doch man kann sich bei ihr nicht vorstellen, dass sie einmal jung war. Die Rote Schwester (Kapitel) Elaida ist eine harte Frau, sehr ehrgeizig. Sie macht Novizinnen und Aufgenommenen oft das Leben schwer, unter anderem auch Moiraine Damodred und Siuan Sanche, als diese kurz vor ihrer Prüfung zur Aes Sedai standen. Eine Macht Elaida besitzt das Talent der Weissagung. Ihre Stärke in der Einen Macht liegt bei 13(1) und laut Verin Mathwin ist sie eine der Aes Sedai, die in der Lage sein sollte, den weiblichen Choedan Kal zu benutzen. Auf der Spur (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte Elaida stammt aus einem kleinen Adelshaus in Murandy. Sie wurde 950 NÄ geboren und kam im Jahr 967 NÄ in die Weiße Burg. Sie wurde nach nur drei Jahren zur Novizin und nach weiteren drei zur Aufgenommenen erhoben und legte schließlich 973 NÄ erfolgreich die Prüfung zur Stola ab. Ein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel) Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in der Weißen Burg lernte sie die ebenfalls erst neu eingeschriebene Meidani Eschede kennen und beide wurden Kopfkissen-Freundinnen. Diese Beziehung hielt an, bis Elaida zur Aufgenommenen erhoben wurde, und sie selbst war es, die sie rigoros beendete. Dennoch behielt sie ihr Interesse an Meidani aufrecht und drängte sie, mehr und schneller zu lernen. Etwa um diese Zeit machte Elaida ihre erste Weissagung, bei der sie allein war und die sie auch für sich behielt. Die Weissagung zeigte ihr, dass die königliche Familie von Andor der Schlüssel zur Niederlage des Dunklen Königs in der Letzten Schlacht sein würde. Schattensaat (Kapitel) In der Weißen Burg lernte sie Moiraine Damodred und Siuan Sanche kennen, die beide im Jahr 972 NÄ ins Buch der Novizinnen eingeschrieben wurden, und begann bald ein gesteigertes Interesse an ihnen zu zeigen. Möglicherweise lag das daran, dass die beiden Novizinnen damals schon genug Potential zeigten, um so stark wie Elaida zu werden. Elaida hielt dieses Interesse aufrecht trotz einiger Streiche, die ihr Moiraine und Siuan spielten. 973 NÄ bestand Elaida ihre Prüfung zur Aes Sedai, während in Andor ein Kampf um die Thronfolge ausgetragen wurde. Elaida beobachtete die Ereignisse genau, bis sie sicher war, dass Morgase Trakand als Siegerin aus diesem Kampf hervorgehen würde, und begann sich um ihre Gunst zu bewerben. Schließlich gelang es ihr, den Platz als Morgases Aes Sedai-Beraterin einzunehmen, den sie 975 NÄ antrat. Damit glaubte sie sie, ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben, um das Königshaus zu schützen und ihre Weissagung zu erfüllen. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Elaida ihre Vision missverstanden oder falsch gedeutet hat. Zu der Zeit, als sie diese Vision machte, herrschte noch Haus Mantear über Andor. Da es aber ausgestorben zu sein schien, als Tigraine und Luc Mantear verschwanden, hielt sie das Herrscherhaus, das auf sie folgte, für das in ihrer Weissagung gemeinte und schloss sich Haus Trakand an, ohne zu wissen, dass Rand al'Thor von Haus Mantear abstammt. Siehe auch: Elaidas Weissagungen Der neue Frühling Aufgrund des Aiel-Krieges befindet sich Elaida wieder in der Weißen Burg, sie hat ihren Posten als Beraterin von Königin Morgase aber nicht aufgegeben. Wie alle Aes Sedai, die sich zu dieser Zeit in der Burg befinden, reitet sie aufs Schlachtfeld, um die Verwundeten zu heilen. Die menschliche Natur (Kapitel) Elaida hat ein besonderes Interesse an den beiden Aufgenommenen Moiraine und Siuan. Sie wird von ihnen als abscheuliche Frau angesehen, da sie die beiden schon hart behandelte, als sie selbst noch eine Aufgenommene war. Trotzdem will Elaida ihnen beim Üben für die Prüfung zur Aes Sedai helfen und trainiert drei Tage lang sehr hart mit ihnen, was die Frauen jede Nacht mit Schmerzen schlafen gehen lässt, wobei beide jedes mal weniger Gewebe vervollständigen können, ehe sie an einem scheitern. Ein Funken innerer Ruhe (Kapitel) Schließlich verrät eine andere Aufgenommene das Treiben an die Herrin der Novizinnen Merean und Elaida erhält dafür einen Tadel und den Vorschlag, sich für eine Demütigung des Fleisches bei der Amyrlin zu melden. Sie hätte beinahe eine Buße bekommen, da die Frage im Raum stand, ob sie den Aufgenommenen beim Mogeln hilft. Elaida glaubt, dass sie von Moiraine und Siuan an die Herrin der Novizinnen verraten wurde. Später, als sie bei Moiraines Prüfung anwesend ist, hat Moiraine das Gefühl, die Aes Sedai würde sehr ernsthaft versuchen, sie scheitern zu lassen. Der Anfang (Kapitel) Die Reaktion der anderen Aes Sedai nach der Prüfung zeigt ihr, dass sie damit vermutlich recht hat. Das Ende (Kapitel) Später ist sie bei Moiraines und Siuans Erhebung zur Aes Sedai anwesend. Kurz vor Morgendämmerung (Kapitel) Die Schändlichkeit In den Jahren 979 bis 985 NÄ fand das Pogrom an den männlichen Machtlenkern statt. Elaida erfuhr davon, beteiligte sich aber nicht direkt daran, auch wenn sie es aus ganzem Herzen unterstützte; einerseits, weil die Anführerinnen ihrer Ajah es unterstützten und auch, weil sie selbst jeden männlichen Machtlenker als äußerst gefährlich ansah. Gefährlich genug, um ihn einfach ermorden zu lassen, wenn sie auch selbst so etwas nicht getan hätte. Sie selbst war beteiligt an der Dämpfung von Owyn Merrilin und hielt dies geheim. Als sie später Amyrlin wurde, kümmerte es sie jedoch nicht mehr, ob irgend jemand ihre Beteiligung herausfand. Irgendwann um diese Zeit - ca 982 NÄ - erschien Cadsuane Melaidhrin - anscheinend ein weiteres mal zurückgekehrt von den Toten. Sie und Elaida trafen auf einander und Cadsuane erklärte Elaida, diese wäre zu hart. Sie sagte, guter Stahl würde immer ein wenig nachgeben, denn was zu starr wäre, könnte leicht zerbrechen. Weiterhin erklärte Cadsuane, Elaida würde sich ihrer Wut zu leicht hingeben, und dass Aes Sedai immer Herrinnen ihrer Gefühle sein müssten. Elaida fühlte sich nach diesem Treffen, als wäre sie eine Novizin, obwohl sie die Stola bereits seit drei Jahren trug. Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Im Wissen, ihre Position und ihren Einfluss auf das Königshaus von Andor gesichert zu haben plant Elaida, die Tochter-Erbin Elayne und ihren Bruder Gawyn nach Tar Valon zu begleiten, wo die beiden ausgebildet werden sollen. Vermutlich kennt sie die Gerüchte und Unruhen, die Caemlyn durchziehen, dass sie es eigentlich ist, die Andor regiert. Da dies ihr Ziel ist, um die Nation sicher zur Letzten Schlacht zu führen, kümmert sie sich jedoch nicht weiter darum. Doch ihre Pläne werden erschüttert, als der Bauernjunge Rand al'Thor nach seinem zufälligen Sturz in den Palastgarten vor Königin Morgase geführt wird. Elaida hat eine Weissagung über ihn, die ihr zeigt, dass ihre Pläne bezüglich Andors nicht so leicht durchzuführen sein werden, wie sie es sich wünscht. Gegen ihren Rat lässt Morgase den jungen Mann gehen und als Elaida mehr über ihn herauszufinden versucht, stößt sie auf eine Frau, deren Beschreibung sie an Moiraine Damodred erinnert. QotW 3-20 - Elaida : Siehe auch: Elaidas Weissagungen Die Jagd beginnt Ein Verdacht beginnt in Elaida aufzukommen, dass Moiraine einen Mann bei sich hat, der die Eine Macht lenken kann und sie erinnert sich noch sehr gut an die enge Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Siuan Sanche. Um mehr über den jungen Mann herauszufinden, befragt sie in Tar Valon angekommen alle, die etwas mit Rand zu tun hatten. Neue Freunde und alte Feinde (Kapitel) Alle Möglichkeiten durchdenkend kommt Elaida auf zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder handelt es sich um einen männlichen Machtlenker, den Siuan und Moiraine als Falschen Drachen benutzen wollen, oder aber es ist tatsächlich der Wiedergeborene Drache, dessen Kontrolle sie der Amyrlin einfach nicht zutraut. Doch als einfache Schwester hat sie kaum Möglichkeiten, Einfluss auszuüben, so dass es ihr gerade recht kommt, als Amira Moselle als Sitzende zurück tritt. Elaida gelingt es, sich selbst ihren Platz zu sichern. Dies gelang ihr durch die Unterstützung von Galina Casban und dadurch, dass ihre lange Abwesenheit aus Tar Valon ihr sozusagen in politischer Hinsicht eine weiße Weste verschafft hatte. Zunächst begann sie, die Rote Ajah gegen die Amyrlin aufzuwiegeln, was aufgrund der jahrhundertealten Feindseligkeiten zwischen den Roten und Blauen nicht schwer war. Als Sitzende konnte sie auch die Unterstützung für die Amyrlin innerhalb der anderen Ajahs schwächen, was schon vor Siuans Besuch in Fal Dara zu spüren war. Der Schatten in Schienar (Kapitel) Vermutlich nutzte Elaida das Verschwinden der drei jungen Frauen Elayne, Egwene und Nynaeve aus der Weißen Burg aus, um weiterhin das Misstrauen gegen die Amyrlin zu schüren, als sie nach und nach die Sitzenden identifizierte, die am wahrscheinlichsten ihre Pläne unterstützen würden. Dabei half ihr vermutlich auch der Besuch von Königin Morgase, die darauf drängte, den Aufenthaltsort ihrer Tochter zu erfahren, und nur mit Mühe davon abgehalten werden konnte, ihren Sohn aus der Ausbildung zu nehmen. Sicherlich sorgte sie dafür, dass es Siuans ruf unter den Aes Sedai weiter schädigte, indem sie ihr anlastete, dass Andor die Jahrhunderte alte Tradition beendete, die es mit Tar Valon verband. Bestrafung (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Nach der Rückkehr der drei jungen Frauen nach Tar Valon versuchte Elaida, von ihnen Informationen zu erhalten, die ihre Pläne unterstützten und sich auch weiterhin die Loyalität von Elayne Trakand zu sichern, die als zukünftige Aes Sedai-Königin von Andor laut ihrer eigenen Weissagung noch eine große Rolle spielen sollte. Gleichzeitig bemühte sie sich, Elayne von ihren Freundinnen zu trennen, die sie mit Rand al'Thor verbanden, indem sie - erfolglos - auf die Entfernung von Egwene al'Vere aus der Weißen Burg drängte. Der Ring fordert seinen Preis (Kapitel) Der Schatten erhebt sich Das erneute Verschwinden der jungen Frauen und Siuans Erklärung, sie würden sich auf einem Bauernhof zur Buße befinden, sowie die Neuigkeiten darüber, dass Rand den Stein von Tear erobert und sich zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt hat, sind schließlich der Moment, indem Elaida entscheidet, dass sie die Führung übernehmen muss. Als Sitzende ist sie anwesend, als die Informationen bezüglich Rand in der Halle der Burg verkündet werden und die Sitzenden beschließen, nach Möglichkeit Kontrolle über den Wiedergeborenen Drachen zu erlangen. Gemeinsam mit ihren Schwestern fordert sie, sofort eine Gesandtschaft nach Tear zu schicken, und wird in ihren Vermutungen bestätigt, als Siuan erklärt, dass sich bereits eine Aes Sedai - von der Elaida sicher ist, dass es sich um Moiraine handelt - bei ihm befindet. Sie beginnt nun stärker, die Aes Sedai gegen Siuan zu beeinflussen, angefangen mit Alviarin Freidhen. Im Wissen, welche Sitzenden am ehesten gegen Siuan sprechen werden, wendet sie sich einer nach der anderen zu und ruft schließlich eine geheime Sitzung ein, bei der nur die Schwestern anwesend sind, deren Loyalität Elaida sicher ist. Die Zahl ist gerade ausreichend, um mit einer energischen Rede die Zustimmung zur Absetzung von Siuan zu erhalten und sich direkt danach selbst zur Amyrlin wählen zu lassen. Elaida verliert keine Zeit und schreitet sofort zur Tat, begleitet von einer Aes Sedai aus jeder Ajah - mit Ausnahme der Blauen. Sie lässt Siuan und ihre Behüterin der Chronik Leane gefangen nehmen, und nimmt es nur als leichten Rückschlag, als Siuans wichtigste Papiere durch ein verstecktes Gewebe in Brand gesetzt werden. Überzeugt davon, alles wichtige durch Folter erfahren zu können, beginnt sie die Übernahme der Burg. Um sich die Unterstützung der Weißen Ajah zu sichern, die traditionell auf der Seite der Grünen und Blauen steht, erhebt Elaida Alviarin zur Behüterin der Chronik. Eine Vorhersage geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel) Da sie als Sitzende Zugang zu den geheimen Aufzeichnungen der Weißen Burg hatte, wäre es Elaida möglich gewesen, zu erfahren, dass sich bereits ähnliche Fälle in der langen Geschichte der Aes Sedai abgespielt hatten. Doch wie alle Aes Sedai war sie überzeugt davon, die Wahrheit bereits zu kennen und machte sich nicht die Mühe, da sie ohnehin mit ihren eigenen Plänen beschäftigt war. Sicher darin, dass die meisten Aes Sedai sich wie immer dem Willen der Halle der Burg unterwerfen würden, wurde sie völlig überrascht von dem, was nun folgte. Die Übernahme ging nicht so einfach vonstatten, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Blaue und die Grüne Ajah stellten sich gegen sie, die Behüter beider Gruppen begannen um die Freilassung von Siuan Sanche zu kämpfen, wobei einige Aes Sedai, Behüter und weitere getötet wurden. Die jungen Männer, die zu Behütern ausgebildet wurden, stellten sich gegen sie, um die Befreiung von Siuan Sanche zu verhindern, der es dennoch gelang mit Leane Sharif zu fliehen. Elaida ließ ihren Tod und ihre Dämpfung verkünden und eine Liste ihrer - übertriebenen und zum Teil erfundenen - Verbrechen in Tar Valon verlesen. Trotzdem schickte sie sofort Schwestern aus, die Flüchtigen zurückzuholen. Weiterhin verließen die gesamte Blaue und beinahe die gesamte Grüne Ajah die Weiße Burg, sowie viele Schwestern der anderen Ajah, mit Ausnahme der Weißen und Roten, was zu einer Spaltung führte. Die Feuer des Himmels Nach zwei Monaten haben sich die Verhältnisse in der Weißen Burg wieder beruhigt, und auch Elaidas Aufstieg hat an Glanz verloren. Die Mitglieder ihres Konzils, die ihr auf ihre Position verholfen haben, beginnen sie wie eine Marionette zu behandeln, was Elaida eine Zeit lang hin nimmt, bis sie den Moment für gekommen sieht, ihre Macht deutlich herauszustellen und sie zum Gehorsam zu zwingen. Noch immer sind die Flüchtlinge nicht gefunden worden und die Schwestern, die die Weiße Burg verlassen haben, befinden sich ebenfalls noch außerhalb. Elaida plant, sie alle zurück zu holen und will Rand al'Thor unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Prolog: Die ersten Funken fliegen (Kapitel) Sie verstärkt ihre Strafen und verhängt nach Belieben Bußen, was die Aes Sedai in Angst vor Versagen versetzt. Auch entlässt sie nach und nach die Mitglieder ihres Konzils. Träume von Galad (Kapitel) Weitere Bilder elaida (4).jpg Elaida (2).jpg Elaida (3).jpg elaida.gif elaida2.jpg Elaida_Sedai.jpg elaida by reddera.jpg Kategorie:Elaida a'Roihan Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Rote Ajah Kategorie:Amyrlin Kategorie:Damane Kategorie:Aes Sedai-Beraterin Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Murandy (Person) Kategorie:Weissagen Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Murandy) Kategorie:Amyrlin (Rote Ajah) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Damane)